The Best Present
by Hayi Yuki
Summary: Ada yang berbeda kali ini di ulang tahun Toushiro, kenapa Rukia tidak memberinya kado?/"Kau tidak cemburu?"/"ini hadiah dariku"/Hitsugaya Toushiro Birthday Fic! RnR?/EDITED! Sorry for my fault


**The Best Present © Hayi Uchiha**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite**

**Warning : OOC, typo, etc**

**Note : this is a birthday fic for Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro, December 20**

**Happy reading ^^**

Langit sudah gelap ketika kapten Hitsugaya Toushiro memasuki barak divisi sepuluh. Seharusnya Toushiro sudah bersantai di rumahnya saat ini, tapi panggilan darurat dari wakilnya membuat Toushiro terpaksa kembali ke divisinya.

"Apa yang membuat Matsumoto memanggilku? Awas saja kalau ternyata hanya hal sepele!" gerutu Toushiro, di dalam hati tentunya.

Toushiro sempat merasakan beberapa reiatsu yang cukup dikenal, tapi dia abaikan karena mungkin saja mereka memang ada urusan di divisinya.

Begitu Toushiro membuka pintu…

"KEJUTAN, HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!" Toushiro nyaris menganga melihat pemandangan di depannya. Puluhan shinigami berteriak menyambutnya dengan sukacita.

"A-apa? Ada apa?" tanya Toushiro heran setelah pulih dari rasa terkejutnya. Seingatnya tidak ada yang spesial hari ini.

"Hah? Kau lupa, taichou? Hari ini tanggal dua puluh Desember, bukan? Hari ulang tahunmu!" Matsumoto mengingatkan Toushiro dengan wajah sedikit terkejut.

Toushiro mengerutkan dahi, lalu melirik kalender yang kebetulan tergantung di dekat pintu. Benar, rupanya sekarang tanggal dua puluh, hari ulang tahunnya.

"Siapa yang merencanakan ini semua?" tanya Toushiro langsung.

"Aku, tentu saja. Lalu ada Hinamori-chan. Ah, dan tentu saja istrimu tercinta" Matsumoto menunjuk seorang wanita yang berdiri tenang di dekat jendela.

Toushiro mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang istri yang masih tetap berdiri tenang di sebelah Ukitake, yang merupakan kapten wanita itu. Yap, dialah Kuchiki Rukia, atau mungkin bisa disebut Hitsugaya Rukia?

Rukia tersenyum kecil pada suaminya. Iris ungu gelapnya menatap teduh mata teal Toushiro. Rukia menahan diri untuk tidak berlari memeluk Toushiro ketika suaminya itu membalas senyum kecilnya dengan senyum khasnya.

"Hei kalian, ini bukan tempat untuk bermesraan!" teriak Zaraki Kenpachi, yang disambut tawa oleh shinigami lainnya. Sementara Rukia hanya bisa menunduk malu mendengarnya.

"Nah, Hitsugaya-kun, sekarang adalah acara penyerahan hadiah, mohon diterima, ya" kali ini Hinamori yang berbicara, menggeser paksa posisi Matsumoto. Toushiro tersenyum tipis melihat keduanya saling dorong mendorong, yang dimenangkan oleh Hinamori.

"Oh ya, sebelumnya… Tanjoubi omodateu, Hitsugaya-kun" Hinamori tersenyum manis pada teman masa kecilnya itu. Wajahnya yang memang sudah terlihat polos semakin polos saja rasanya.

"Ah, iya, Hinamori… Arigatou, ne" balas Toushiro, masih dengan senyum tipis bertengger di bibirnya.

"Yosh! Sekarang saatnya acara serah hadiah! Aku duluan, Shiro-chan!" mendadak Kusajishi Yachiru melompat dari bahu Kenpachi tepat ke depan Toushiro. Hinamori segera menjauhkan diri, takut tertimpa Yachiru.

Bocah berambut merah muda itu tersenyum lebar pada Toushiro. "Ini hadiah dariku, kuharap Shiro-chan tidak kecewa menerimanya" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan sebuah kotak yang dibalut dengan kertas koran. Oke, Toushiro sedikit melongo saat melihat kertas korannya. Memangnya divisi sebelas tidak punya bungkus kado?

Sedikit ragu, Toushiro mengambil kotak itu. Mau tahu apa isinya? Isinya satu buah permen rasa semangka yang sangat kecil. Toushiro ingin protes, tapi demi menjaga harga diri serta untuk tidak membuat si wakil kapten cilik tidak memangis, dia bungkam. Toh semangka juga buah kesukaannya, tidak terlalu bermasalah.

Hadiah berikutnya datang dari Kenpachi. Dia tidak memberikan barang apapun, hanya mengatakan, "Hadiahku adalah kau boleh berlatih denganku sepuluh kali besok". Toushiro segera menolak hadiah aneh itu.

Ikkaku dan Yumichika kompak memberikan sebotol susu cair rendah lemak. Toushiro tersinggung juga sih, dia kan sudah jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan dulu!

Abarai Renji memberinya nanas. Mungkin terinspirasi dari rambutnya sendiri.

Setelah itu Kira Izuru dan Hisagi Shuuhei memberikan setumpuk majalah Seireitei Magazine yang pernah Toushiro buang dari meja Matsumoto dan juga sebungkus manisan kesemek. Rupanya Hisagi memanfaatkan posisinya sebagai redaksi Seireitei Communication dan Kira memanfaatkan pohon kesemek hasil tanam kaptennya terdahulu.

Hadiah-hadiah yang datang setelahnya jauh lebih baik. Kyoraku memberinya syal, ayah dan anak Kurotsuchi memberinya ramuan-ramuan yang Toushiro tidak mengerti untuk apa, Ukitake memberinya koi yang sangat besar, dan hadiah-hadiah lainnya.

Sekarang giliran Kuchiki Byakuya yang memberikan hadiah padanya. Toushiro menelan ludah ketika kapten divisi enam itu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Itu iparmu, Hitsugaya-taichou!" seru Sentarou dan Kiyone dari tempat yang sama dengan Rukia. Toushiro kembali menelan ludah.

Byakuya tidak mengucapkan ucapan selamat atau sebangsanya ketika menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan pada Toushiro. Pria itu mengangguk sekali, lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula. Toushiro tidak berani membukanya di depan para hadirin, kalau Byakuya tidak menyukai tindakannya itu, mungkin saja besok dia ditendang dari status adik ipar.

Begitu tiba giliran Hinamori, serentak semuanya diam. Wakil kapten divisi lima itu membawa sebuah buku setebal kamus yang terlihat besar.

"Apa itu, Hinamori?" tanya Toushiro. Hinamori tersenyum. "Ini hadiah dariku, Hitsugaya-kun. Semoga kau senang" Hinamori menyerahkan buku tebal itu.

Begitu Toushiro membukanya, seketika itu juga matanya melebar. "Ini…" Toushiro membuka satu per satu halaman buku tebal itu. Buku itu berisi foto-foto dirinya dari saat masih tinggal di Junrinan, berada di Shin'o Academy, menjadi kapten, sampai sekarang. Bahkan foto-foto pernikahannya pun memakan sepuluh lembar.

Di halaman terakhir, terdapat foto Toushiro berdua dengan Hinamori. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan, dengan posisi Hinamori menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Toushiro.

"Taichou, foto ini…" tanpa izin Matsumoto mengintip dari balik tubuh Hinamori. "Kalian mesra sekali" ujar Matsumoto dengan suara keras.

"Apa maksudmu?!" seru Toushiro tak kalah keras, lalu menoleh ke arah sang istri, yang justru tertawa pelan begitu melihat Toushiro menoleh kepadanya.

"J-jadi Hitsugaya-kun tidak menyukai hadiah dariku?" tanya Hinamori dengan nada sedih. Toushiro kelabakan.

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu, Hinamori…" Toushiro mencoba untuk menghibur Hinamori. Teman masa kecilnya itu tersenyum, lalu mendadak memeluk Toushiro. Yang dipeluk membulatkan mata.

Satu ruangan menyoraki keduanya. "Hitsugaya-taichou, kau tetap mesra dengan Hinamori-fukutaichou rupanya!" seru Omaeda, wakil kapten divisi dua yang berbadan subur. Ruangan semakin ricuh setelah perkataan Omaeda tadi.

Toushiro melirik Rukia. Dan Rukia juga melirik Toushiro. Toushiro mengira Rukia akan menampilkan wajah sedih, tapi yang ada istrinya itu justru tersenyum lebar.

Hati Toushiro mencelos seketika melihat senyum Rukia yang seperti senang dirinya dipeluk Hinamori.

Karena itu, setelah Hinamori melepaskan pelukannya Toushiro tidak bicara banyak. Bahkan godaan Matsumoto pun tidak dihiraukannya, membuat orang-orang yang kenal dirinya keheranan, termasuk Rukia. Tapi tidak ada yang berani menanyakannya.

"Tunggu, rasanya ada yang kurang. Sepertinya ada yang tidak memberi hadiah" gumam Matsumoto. Lalu dilihatnya Rukia yang kini berbincang akrab dengan Renji.

"Ah! Rukia-chan… Dia tidak memberikan Hitsugaya-taichou hadiah"

.

.

.

Rukia menatap heran Hitsugaya Toushiro. Setelah pulang dari pesta ulang tahunnya pun Toushiro masih saja betah berdiam diri, dan itu dipertahankan juga ketika hanya ada mereka berdua di rumah keluarga kecil ini.

Rukia tidak begitu yakin, tapi Toushiro menjadi pendiam setelah pemilik Hyourinmaru itu melirik padanya ketika dipeluk Hinamori.

"Toushiro" panggil Rukia ketika Toushiro perlahan mendekatinya, membuat Rukia terpaksa bersandar di tembok kamarnya.

"Rukia… Kenapa? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" gumam Toushiro, membelai lembut wajah mulus istrinya. Rukia memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Apanya yang kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja! Seharusnya yang ditanya seperti itu kamu. Kenapa sejak tadi diam saja?" Rukia mulai mengintrogasi Toushiro.

Toushiro menatap iris ungu Rukia, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam ke dalam iris ungu itu. "Rukia, kau… Tidak.. Cemburu? Kau tidak cemburu saat aku dipeluk Hinamori?" akhirnya Toushiro mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ingin dia tanyakan pada sang istri.

Rukia diam sejenak, memandang terkejut suaminya, lalu tertawa. "Hahaha…" tawa Rukia semakin keras saja. Toushiro melongo melihat reaksi istrinya yang jauh dari tebakannya.

"Hahaha… Toushiro, pertanyaanmu lucu sekali…" Rukia menghapus air mata yang keluar karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Ru-Rukia, kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Toushiro heran.

Rukia segera menghentikan tawanya. Dengan senyum lebar adik angkat Byakuya itu memeluk Toushiro. Toushiro agak terkejut, tapi segera membalas pelukan hangat istrinya dengan pelukan yang lebih hangat dan erat. Jujur saja, sudah beberapa hari ini keduanya tidak berpelukan karena saking sibuknya Toushiro mengerjakan laporan di kantornya.

"Kau tanya, kenapa? Kenapa aku harus cemburu? Bukankah itu pelukan antar sahabat? Aku memang istrimu, tapi aku tidak merasa memilikimu seutuhnya. Ah bukan, maksudku bukan seperti itu. Maksudku, hanya karena aku yang jadi istrimu, bukan berarti kau hanya boleh berdekatan denganku. Toushiro dan Hinamori teman masa kecil, kan? Wajar kalau kalian berpelukan seperti itu. Aku mengerti, toh aku juga dekat dengan Renji" ujar Rukia panjang lebar.

Toushiro terpana mendengar penuturan istrinya. "Rukia, aku-"

"Aku tahu, walaupun Toushiro berpelukan dengan Hinamori, tapi kau hanya mencintaiku seorang, sebagai seorang pria kepada wanita" potong Rukia.

Toushiro semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang istri. Dia tidak tahu kalau Rukia ternyata memikirkan hal seperti itu, dan Toushiro bersyukur memiliki Rukia sebagai istrinya, yang paham hubungannya dengan Hinamori hanyalah sebatas sahabat.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih, Kuchiki Rukia. Atau yang sekarang menjadi Hitsugaya Rukia. Terima kasih sudah bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupku" bisik Toushiro. Dapat dirasakan oleh Toushiro, Rukia menepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku juga bersyukur kau menjadi suamiku, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Dan sebelum telat… Tanjoubi omodateu, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Semoga lebih baik dari tahun sebelumnya. Aku mencintaimu" bisik Rukia.

Toushiro melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu menatap dalam mata indah istrinya. Rukia, seperti biasa hanya bisa merona malu ketika dirasakannya wajah sang suami makin mendekat, dan menutup matanya begitu bibir lain menyentuh bibirnya.

Ciuman ringan itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, sebelum Toushiro melepasnya dan mendaratkan bibirnya ke dahi Rukia. Rukia tetap memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sensai aneh yang bergolak di dalam dirinya.

Ah ya, Toushiro hampir lupa menanyakan ini.

"Mana hadiah untukku, Rukia? Jangan bilang kau lupa" tagih Toushiro setelah momen romantis mereka berlalu.

Rukai memajukan bibirnya. "Enak saja, aku tidak pelupa sepertimu" sahutnya cepat. Tapi sedetik kemudian senyum manis kembali terpasang di bibirnya.

Wanita dengan rambut hitam sebahu itu mengambil sebuah map yang berada di dalam laci di kamar mereka, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Toushiro.

"Apa ini?" tanya Toushiro bingung. Semoga saja isinya bukan dokumen yang harus dikerjakan olehnya, begitu pikirnya.

"Bukalah, itu hadiahku. Yah, walaupun mungkin aku tidak berbuat apapun untuk itu" ujar Rukia, senyumnya semakin lebar begitu Toushiro membuka map itu.

Tidak ada yang mencolok dari isi map tersebut. Hanya ada beberapa lembar gambar hitam putih abu-abu yang tidak begitu Toushiro mengerti. Tapi kapten jenius itu cukup tahu kalau itu termasuk hasil pekerjaan divisi empat, yang berarti berhubungan dengan kesehatan Rukia.

Toushiro mulai khawatir, lalu dibacanya surat keterangan yang sengaja ditaruh paling belakang oleh Rukia.

"Hitsugaya Rukia, positif mengandung janin berumur empat minggu. Janin dalam keadaan sehat dan tidak mengalami kelainan dalam perkembangan sejauh ini" baca Toushiro.

Mata si rambut putih membesar. "Rukia!" serunya. Toushiro menaruh dokumen dari divisi empat tadi keatas tempat tidur, lalu memeluk Rukia dengan erat.

Rukia tertawa kecil melihat reaksi suaminya begitu mengetahui kehamilannya. "Bagaimana? Senang dengan hadiahku?" tanya Rukia sambil mengelus rambut suaminya yang terasa sangat lembut.

"Senang. Aku sangat senang, Rukia. Terima kasih. Terima kasih" Toushiro tidak melepas pelukannya, dan dapat Rukia rasakan kalau suaminya ini menangis bahagia dalam pelukannya, terdengar dari suaranya yang menjadi parau.

Rukia melepas pelukannya, lalu mengecup pipi suaminya. "Kau juga harus berterima kasih untuk dirimu sendiri. Bukankah kau juga berperan penting dalam menghasilkan janin ini?" ucap Rukia.

Toushiro tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Huh, jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu sekarang, Rukia. Aku tidak mau menyerangmu" gumam Toushiro.

Istrinya tersenyum. Rukia kembali memeluk suaminya, lalu memejamkan matanya. "Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, suamiku… Dari aku dan anak kita" kata Rukia.

"Ya, sama-sama, Rukia, dan anak kita…"

Mungkin inilah hadiah terindah dalam ulang tahun Toushiro sepanjang hidupnya hingga saat ini. Toushiro berjanji untuk menjaga apa yang sudah diberikan padanya dan Rukia. Dan Rukia juga merasakan hal yang sama pada Toushiro.

"Kutunggu delapan bulan lagi, anakku…"

**OMAKE**

"Kita harus segera memberitahu Baa-chan soal ini, Toushiro. Nii-sama juga harus kita beritahu. Ah, aku ingin melihat reaksi mereka" ujar Rukia.

Toushiro tersenyum seraya mengecup pelan dahi Rukia. "Ya, akhir minggu kita bisa mengunjungi Baa-chan di Junrinan" sahut Toushiro.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan hadiah dari Nii-sama tadi? Coba buka" Toushiro mengambil bungkusan yang diberi Byakuya, lalu membukanya dengan cepat. Rukia melihat dari balik punggung sang suami.

Begitu Toushiro membuka bungkusan tersebut, seketika itu juga nyalinya menciut. Rukia yang juga melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa miris begitu membacanya.

"Aku senang jika Rukia hamil, tapi jangan sekarang! Jika kau melakukannya sekararang, maka kau akan terkena Senbonzakura, Hitsugaya Toushiro" baca Rukia sekali lagi. T

Toushiro menghela napas. Yah, mungkin saja dia harus mempersiapkan Hyourinmaru untuk sebuah pertarungan nanti.

**Selesai! Fic ini cuman diketik 2 hari, lho! *bangga* *reader : lama itu!***

**Hayi gak punya banyak kata-kata untuk diucapkan, tapi Hayi agak cemburu sama Rukia *tunjuk fic sendiri*. **

**Sekali lagi readers sekalian, tolong review fic Hayi ini, ya. Karena satu review saja itu sudah sangat berharga bagi para author (bukan cuma Hayi doang ya).**

**And… Happy birthday, Hitsugaya Toushiro! Semoga makin tinggi dan makin tampan! **


End file.
